Vengeance à double tranchant
by Menea
Summary: Elle ne vivait que pour la vengeance mais que choisira-t-elle entre l'amour et la vengeance ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir ou bonjour (tout dépend l'heure ou vous lisez ceci).

Il y a quelques semaines de cela, j'avais supprimé la fiction _Vengeance à double tranchant _pour mieux la réécrire. Les chapitres seront plus long, j'ai ajouté de nouvelle chose et je suis heureuse de vous présenter _Vengeance à double tranchant 2.0_

Pour ceux qu'ils la découvrent :

Dsclaimer : Aucun ne m'appartient.

Raiting : T et je ne pense pas changer.

**À part ça, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Un soir de pleine lune, une brune vêtue tout en noir, portant des lunettes de soleil entra dans un hôtel luxueux, tenant une petite valise à la main. Ses talons claquaient au sol. Elle était grande, sa démarche dégageait une telle élégance et sensualité. Elle s'avança dans le hall jusqu'à la réception pour récupérer la clé de sa chambre.

« Bonjour madame en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

La dite madame retira ses lunettes qui dévoilait des yeux aussi bleu que l'océan et lui donna un pass que seuls les « invités prestigieux » avaient.

« Oh, vous êtes une invitée ! » Déclara la réceptionniste, abasourdie, avant de se retourner à la recherche de la clé de sa chambre. « Voici la clé de votre chambre. Dernier étage porte 512.

\- Merci. » La remercia-t-elle en prenant la clé, lui souriant, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

****XXXX****

Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur de sa chambre qui éclaira sa grande chambre. Elle siffla d'admiration en la voyant. Elle posa sa valise sur le lit à trois place puis jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle remarqua qu'au dernier étage du bâtiment d'en face une fête battait son plein. C'était une fête organisé pour l'anniversaire du ministre des affaires étrangères, Hanzô Kusari*. Selon son informateur, c'était un vrai pourri qui vendait des informations top secret à d'autres pays et il fallait à tout prix s'en _débarrasser_. Alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, pensive, son portable sonna.

« Allô ?

_\- ___Kurama, la cible doit être éliminée à tout prix, il ne faut laisser aucune preuve que son assassinat viens de nous. Compris ?___ » Ordonna une voix féminine qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, malheureusement._

« Je le sais, comme d'habitude quoi. » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton nonchalant.

__\- Ne prends pas cette mission à la légère ! Sur ce, bonne chance- »__

La dite Kurama lui raccrocha au nez. Elle soupira, il n'était que vingt trois heures quarante et il devait trouver la mort à minuit.

Elle tira les rideaux de sa suite puis décida d'aller se préparer. Elle retira son long manteau noir, s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon simple puis remit correctement son col roulé. Elle enleva ses talons puis regarda dans sa commode et y trouva une paire de basket noir et des gants en cuir de la même couleur comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle devait monter sur le toit sans que personne ne l'aperçoit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait _cela, _elle avait même eu pire comme mission, mais la moindre erreur de sa part lui était fatale. Elle sortit discrètement de sa suite, n'éteignant pas la lumière. Elle se faufila dans les couloirs puis prit les escaliers, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune caméra, en direction du toit. Elle savait aussi qu'_il_ avait mit les caméras hors services durant ce laps de temps. Arrivée sur le toit, elle ouvrit sa valise et y sortit plusieurs morceau de son arme. Son beau fusil antichar qu'elle allait pouvoir tester aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'elle adorait. Elle le monta rapidement puis regarda sa montre. Il était vingts-trois heures cinquante huit. Elle alluma sa micro-oreillette.

_« ___Tu me reçois ?__

\- Cinq sur cinq, j'ai la cible en visuel. Tu as intérêt à m'offrir un gros bol de ramen ! Je viens de rentrer au Japon après une bonne année sabbatique et j'ai même pas eu le temps de rentrer chez moi que l'autre rouquine m'appelle et-

_-___ Ah galèèèère, on verra ça plus tard. Concentre-toi. ___»_

Elle soupira puis se pencha sur son arme, prête à l'utiliser. Elle les vit faire le décompte. Elle compta en même temps que eux.

« 10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1. »

Puis elle tira. Elle vit sa cible s'effondrer au sol et les invités paniqués. Elle regarda la scène avec détachement, les trouvant ridicule. Tout le monde allait mourir un jour, pour lui c'était son heure et elle l'y avait mit un terme en un seul coup de feu, en une seconde c'était fini. Elle rangea tranquillement son arme dans sa valise puis regagnât sa suite discrètement comme si rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

_Un petit garçon de huit ans aux yeux et cheveux ébènes courait sous la neige. Il était essoufflé mais affichait un magnifique sourire, il respirait la joie de vivre._

_« Tu me rattrapa jamais ! » S'écria une petite fille au loin._

_Il était heureux de jouer avec elle. Il continua à lui courir après, la cherchant à travers ce jardin couvert de neige. Il aperçu sa chevelure blonde au loin, cachée derrière un arbre. Il s'approcha à pas de loup d'elle, espérant la faire peur._

_« BOUH ! » Cria le petit garçon. _

_Elle sursauta et lâchant un petit cri._

_« Tu ne m'as même pas fait peur ! » Bouda la petite fille en gonflant ses joues._

_« Si ! La preuve tu as hurlé !_

_\- Je n'ai pas hurlé ! » Surenchérit-elle en tirant la langue._

_« C'est à ton tour de me chercher._

_\- D'accord, mais tu vas perdre » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire._

_Le petit brun s'apprêtait à courir quand elle lui attrapa le bras, il se retourna, curieux._

_« Dis Sasuke.._

_\- Hum ?_

_\- Promet moi qu'on restera toujours ensemble ?_

_\- Je te le promet ! »_

_Elle lui adressa un sourire étincelant, les joues rougies. Il sourit, il aimait la voir heureuse, c'était son seul souhait._

_« Attrape moi si tu peux. » S'écria-t-elle avant de courir à travers la neige, au loin. Il ne la voyait plus, Tout devenait noir autour de lui._

__« DRIIIIIIING DRIIIIIIING DRIIIIIIING »__

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années se réveilla en sursaut. Il souffla puis se passa une main dans sa chevelure ébène, repensent au rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il faisait souvent ce genre de rêve, ça le hantait. Son téléphone continua de sonner de plus belle sur sa table de nuit. Il le prit et soupira en voyant le nom affiché dessus.

« Uchiwa Sasuke à l'appareil. »

_\- ___Désolé de vous réveiller si tôt le matin mais on a besoin de vous tout de suite, je vous envoi les coordonnées par message.__

\- D'accord à tout à l'heure. » Dit-il d'une voix lasse avant de raccrocher puis de se lever de son lit.

Après s'être lavé et habillé rapidement, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il était brun aux yeux ébènes et à la peau pâle. Il était plutôt grand et bien bâti, ce qui lui valut beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminines. Il prit ses clés de voiture sur la tale puis son manteau avant de sortir de chez lui en claquant la porte.

**XXXX**

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'hôtel, plusieurs journalistes étaient présents. Il réussit tant bien que mal à entrer, évitant les questions des journalistes. Puis monta au dernier étage de l'hôtel et entra dans une grande suite.0 Il vit que ses collègues étaient déjà arrivés.

« Ah, être obligé de se réveiller à six heures du mat' après une soirée arrosée.. » Se plaignit Sakura Haruno, la légiste, en se massant le cou.

« Des informations sur la victime?

\- Oh Sasuke-kun, tu m'as fait peur ! » Sursauta-t-elle, posant une main sur le cœur avant de poursuivre. « La victime s'appelle Hanzô Kusari, c'est le ministre des affaires étrangères. Il est mort à minuit le jour de ses quarante huit ans d'une balle au sommet du crâne.

\- Des indices ?

\- Pas encore, je viens d'arriver. »

Sasuke regarda les alentours. Il aperçut des bouteilles de champagnes, des verres, un buffet un peu plus loin.. Bref, rien d'intéressant. Mais quelque chose attira son attention, il regarda la vitre et remarqua qu'elle était un peu brisée. Il en conclu que l'assassin avait tiré d'en face. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le bâtiment d'en face était éloigné de à peu près d'une centaines de mètres. Seuls des tireurs professionnels pouvaient peuvent tirer à cette distance avec une telle précision.

« Quel est le bâtiment d'en face ?

\- C'est l'hôtel No Sabaku, pourquoi ?

\- Dis à Inuzuka de me rejoindre sur le toit d'en face, l'assassin a tiré de là-bas. »

Avant qu'elle eût le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit Sasuke était parti. Il savait que le tireur avait tiré du toit.

**XXXX**

Pendant qu'il traversa la route en direction de l'hôtel No Sabaku, une paire de yeux bleus l'observa de la fenêtre de sa suite, une tasse de thé en main, souriante.

« Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.. Pourquoi avoir cet air si sérieux au visage ? » Susurra-t-elle avant de tourner le dos à la fenêtre.

****XXXX****

Il ouvrit la porte qui menait au toit. Il enfila ses gants en latex noir avant d'aller à la recherche d'indices. Il inspecta méticuleusement le toit et trouva, quelques minutes plus tard, douille qui était à quelques centimètres du bord.

« Alors tu as trouvé des indices ?

\- Non à part cette douille, il y a une inscription indéchiffrable dessus, envoie ça au labo. » Lui ordonna-t-il en lui donnant la douille. « Des témoins ? »

\- Non aucun. » Soupira l'homme basané. « La plupart des invités étaient ivres donc..

\- Appelle moi si il y a du nouveau.

\- Ok ! »

Il quitta le toit et descendit un étage plus bas pour regagner l'ascenseur. Alors qu'il l'attendait, il vit une jeune femme brune sortir de sa suite, une valise à la main.

« Bonjour » Le salua-t-elle en souriant.

« Bonjour »

Il l'examina discrètement, elle était habillée tout en noir, avait les cheveux de la même couleur que sa tenue. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil. Il la trouvait vraiment intrigante.

« Vous allez continuer longtemps à me scruter de la sorte ? » Demanda la jeune femme, amusée.

Il haussa un sourcil, elle était observatrice. Le gong de l'ascenseur retentit, ils entrèrent tout les deux dedans pour descendre au rez-de-chaussez.

« Je me demandais pourquoi vous portiez des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur et sous un temps pareil..

\- J'ai quelques problèmes de vue, je ne supporte pas la luminosité. » Lui avoua-t-elle, en haussant les épaules avant de poursuivre. « Je me demandais, pourquoi la police est dans l'hôtel d'en face ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en faisant la conversation.

« Un homme est mort. » Révéla-t-il, sans émotion.

« Ah.. Je vois. »

« Vous n'auriez rien vu, par hasard ? J'ai remarqué que votre suite était positionné face à l'hôtel d'en face.

\- Non, désolée. »

Ils passèrent quelques minutes dans le silence. Le gong de l'ascenseur résonna, l'ascenseur était arrivée au rez-de-chaussez et les portes s'ouvrirent.

« J'espère que vous retrouverez l'assassin, passez une bonne journée. » Déclara-t-elle, avant de quitter l'ascenseur en direction de la sortie. Il trouvait cette femme vraiment intrigante puis sortit à son tour de l'ascenseur.

**XXXX**

À sa sortie de l'hôtel, elle se dirigea vers sa voiture garée deux allées plus loin. Elle monta dedans et sentit son téléphone vibré dans sa poche.

« Allô ? » Répondit-elle en démarrant sa ranger rover* pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

La personne de l'autre côté du combiné coupa. Elle savait qui c'était et elle grimaça, elle détestait se faire raccrocher au nez de cette manière. Après avoir rouler quelques kilomètres, elle aperçut sa résidence un peu plus loin.

« Pas trop tôt » Se disait-elle.

Le calme régnait dans sa résidence, c'était pour cela qu'elle adorait cette endroit. C'était éloigné du centre la ville de Tokyo et en plus, il n'y avait pratiquement que des personnes âgés qui vivaient ici, ils ne s'inquiétaient que de leur sort et n'étaient pas curieux donc, c'était parfait pour elle.

Elle se gara dans son box puis monta chez elle. Son appartement était au quatrième étage, qui était le dernier étage. Cela faisait un an qu'elle n'était pas revenue au Japon, elle était restée tout ce temps en Thaïlande.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et la première chose qu'elle fit c'était d'aller se doucher. Elle fit couler l'eau et alluma sa chaîne stéréo, qui mettait en boucle sa chanson préférée, Close to you*. Elle entra dans son bain et soupira de bien-être. L'eau parcouru tout son corps, qui fit partir la teinture et le maquillage qu'elle portait auparavant, se mélangeant à l'eau. Après avoir fini sa douche, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Les gouttes d'eau venant de ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur sa peau halée. Ses yeux bleus océans et trois cicatrices identiques du côté de chaque joue étaient un peu cachée par ces cheveux. Elle avait des formes généreuse, elle avait tout pour plaire. Elle coupa sa chaîne puis s'habilla d'un simple tee-shirt blanc et d'un jogging gris, attachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Elle entendit son ordinateur principale biper depuis la seconde chambre de l'appartement, qu'elle avait aménager en salle d'informatique, puis alla voir. Elle s'assit face à ses dizaines d'écrans d'ordinateurs, chacun avaient une vue sur chaque partie de sa résidence. Elle vit qu'elle était invitée par Gaara sur une conversation vidéo. Elle accepta l'invitation.

« Hey, ça faisait longtemps, comment vas-tu ?

_\- ___Ça va et toi ?__

\- J'ai connu de meilleurs jours. Si tu m'appelles, ce n'est pas pour faire la causette. Alors, qu'est-ce-qui-se passe ?

_\- ___L'akastuki est de retour.__

\- Hein ?! »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ahuri. Elle pensait que l'Akatsuki c'était du passé depuis la mort de leur chef, Yahiko Mizura et de l'ancien président du Japon, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

_« Il y a une rumeur qui circule, comme quoi il y aurait un nouveau chef, je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant mais reste sur tes gardes. Vu pour qui tu travailles.. _

\- Oh tu sais, mon nouveau employeur n'est pas _SI_ terrible que ça. On n'a pas tous la chance d'être l'héritier des hôtels No Sabaku. D'ailleurs je voulais te remercier de m'avoir laisser t'emprunter une de tes suites, elle était magnifique, vu sur-

_\- Soit sérieuse pour une fois ! Tu sais très bien que l'organisation pour laquelle tu travailles n'est pas fiable. »_

Elle soupira et bascula sa tête en arrière, contre le dossier de sa chaise, regardant le plafond. S'il y avait un nouveau chef dans l'Akatsuki, elle allait être dans de beaux draps, encore. Elle baissa sa tête, dévisageant l'écran principale de son ordinateur.

« Je suis désolée.. Tu as prévenu les autres ?

_\- T'es la première prévenue._

\- C'est trop d'honneur. » Ironisa-t-elle.

« _Bon je te laisse, je dois prévenir les autres. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau mais en attendant, fait attention à toi._

\- Toi aussi Gaara. »

Puis il coupa. Elle espérant sérieusement que Gaara avait tort même s'il y avait peu de chance. Tout les Jinchûriki étaient en danger, y compris elle. L'Akatsuki savait trop de choses à leurs sujets, c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient décidé de se faire discret et qu'elle avait décida de prendre une année sabbatique. L'Akastuki avait déjà tué Sanbi, alias Yagura Mizuge*. Elle soupira en repensant à sa mort. Elle était fatiguée, elle réfléchira à tout ça lorsqu'elle aurait l'esprit un peu plus clair..

* * *

* C'est une référence à l'arme qu'il utilise dans le mangas, le kusari-gama. Comme je n'avais pas d'idée pour le nom de famille.

* Je rêve de conduire une range rover.. Suis-je la seule ?

* Corrinne May - (They long to be) Close to you.

* Mizuge est un diminutif de Mizukage, inventée par moi (je sais ce n'est pas terrible) !


	2. Chapter 2

Après plusieurs mois d'attende voici le chapitre 2 !

Disclaimer : Ce ne sont pas les miens.

Note n°1 : Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le chapitre 3.

Note n°2 : J'écris les chapitres de Comment j'ai rencontré votre père, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre pour l'instant.

Note n°3 : Je suis également sur trois autres projets de fictions, et j'essayerai d'écrire un OS pour septembre si j'ai le temps.

Note n°4 : Je ne sais pas non plus quand je publierai ma prochaine fiction, j'écris plusieurs fictions en même temps et c'est assez compliqué ^^'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Deux jours était passée depuis sa conversation vidéo avec Gaara. La blonde sortait de la douche et se préparait pour son rendez-vous d'affaire. C'était vêtue tout en noir et portant un imperméable rouge qu'elle ouvrit la porte de son cagibi qui menait à des escaliers. Elle les monta et accéda à l'appartement qui était au dessus du sien. Elle s'aventura dans l'appartement puis alluma toutes les lumières. Cet appartement lui appartenait, c'était ici qu'elle rangeait tout son matériel. Personne ne le savait excepté elle. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain puis ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de sa commode. Elle était remplie de divers maquillage, elle avait de tout. Elle le laissa ainsi et se tourna vers son meuble où sur chaque étagère il y avait une tête de mannequin portant chacune une différente perruque et des prothèses. Elle prit l'une des têtes de mannequins, qui portait une perruque blonde avec la frange coupé au carré allant jusqu'au bas du dos et une prothèse de nez en latex. Elle mit la perruque et plaça le faux nez sur le sien. Son nez était devenu plus pointu. Elle prit du fond de teint, du mascara, des lentilles, et du rouge à lèvres rouge dans sa commode. Elle mit d'abord ses lentilles bleus foncés, puis appliqua du fond de teint, rendant sa peau étrangement pâle. Elle mit un peu de mascara et du rouge à lèvres rouge. Elle rangea tout à sa place et alla dans la chambre principale qu'elle avait transformé en armurerie. Elle avait de tout : revolver, armes blanches, des fusils d'assauts et même des fusils à pompes. Elle s'était donnée comme objectif d'avoir au moins un exemplaire de chaque arme qui avait été crée. Elle prit son revolver préféré et le rangea dans la poche antérieur de son imperméable, conçu pour, avant d'éteindre toute les lumières et de quitter l'appartement. Elle devait se rendre méconnaissable pour ce rendez-vous. Elle abattit sa capuche sur la tête.

**XXXX**

Naruko, fraîchement déguisée, gara sa voiture devant un entrepôt qui se trouvait à deux heures de chez elle, dans un petit port abandonné de Tokyo. La nuit était déjà tombée, plongeant le port dans une obscurité presque totale. Elle sortit de sa voiture et marcha d'un pas pressé vers un petit entrepôt. Elle ouvrit les portes sans demander son reste et aperçut Kabuto Yakushi, scientifique recherché dans certains pays pour mise en danger de l'humanité. Il était en train de préparer deux tasses de café.

« Bonsoir Kurama, ou je dois t'appeler Kyûbi ? » Dit-il en se retournant, un rictus aux lèvres, tenant les deux tasses de café.

Il partit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil non loin et posa les deux tasses sur la table basse. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

« Tu n'en veux pas ?

\- Non merci. On ne sait jamais avec toi.. » Répondit-elle lourds de sous-entendus « Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

Il soupira avant de tirer le tiroir de la table basse. Elle plaça sa main gauche dans la poche antérieur de son imperméable, tenant son arme, elle n'était jamais trop prudente. L'avantage d'être ambidextre. Il posa une pochette noir avec un sceau rouge sur la table. Elle reconnut aussitôt le sceau d'Orochimaru sur la pochette. Elle prit la pochette.

« Quand est-ce que j'aurais l'honneur de voir ta véritable apparence et de connaître ta véritable identité ?

\- Jamais, à moins d'y mettre le prix : La mort. » Lui répondit Kyûbi avant de se lever et de quitter l'entrepôt, elle n'avait toujours pas quitter sa main gauche de sa poche. Kabuto ne la quitta pas des yeux, intrigué. Il ne savait pas comment il était devenu agent double ni pourquoi il était tant fasciné par elle depuis ce jour.

Début du Flash-Back

Kabuto parcourait les longs couloirs de l'une des villas de son patron qui se trouvait à Rio de Janeiro, Orochimaru Otô, ancien scientifique qui avait travaillé pour la police de Tokyo. Il avait été suspecté de meurtres mais avait été acquitté, manquant de preuve. Il passa devant l'une des chambres et entendit du bruit. Il alla dans la pièce voisine, avant de s'y enfermer, puis décrocha un tableau du mur. Il observa, depuis un petit trou qu'il avait fait, ce qui se passait dans la pièce voisine. Il vit son patron, allongé. Une jeune fille blonde portant un uniforme scolaire japonais, de dos à lui était assit à califourchon sur Orochimaru. Il savait que son maître était pédophile. Elle vit la fille prendre le katana suspendu au mur avant de le planter dans le thorax d'Orochimaru.

« Orochimaru, regarde mon visage.. » Commença l'adolescente, se penchant, son visage était à quelque centimètre de Orochimaru. Il fût étonné de l'entendre parler japonais.

« Regarde bien mon visage.. »

Orochimaru haletait de douleur, crachant du sang. Cela ne perturba pas la blonde, au contraire.

« Regarde bien mes yeux.. »

L'adolescente planta davantage le katana dans la poitrine. Il pouvait la voir se crisper.

« Je ne te rappelle rien ? Je ne te rappelle pas l'une des personne que tu as sauvagement assassiné. » S'écria-t-elle, en colère, retirant sèchement le katana de son corps.

Le sang d'Orochimaru s'éjecta sur le visage et l'uniforme de la blonde. Elle soupira de soulagement. Ils entendirent du bruit venant du couloirs, sûrement les gardes. Ils entrèrent en trompe dans la chambre, ils n'étaient que trois. Elle tourna sa tête en leur direction avant qu'ils ne commencèrent à tirer. Elle sauta et alla sous le lit. Puis elle tira de sous le lit double, leur mettant d'abord une balle au pied pour qu'ils s'effondrent puis une balle sur la tête. Elle se leva et se mit face à la fenêtre, qui avait une vue sur la pleine lune et Corcovado. Elle tourna la tête en sa direction avant de lui sourire. Elle l'avait remarqué depuis tout ce temps. La lune se reflétait sur ses yeux bleus, elle avait du sang qui lui recouvrait presque la moitié du visage. Elle sauta par la fenêtre.

Fin du Flash-Back

Il se fit interrompre par la porte de l'entrepôt qui avait claqué. Il but une tasse de son café avant de remettre correctement ses lunettes.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiwa était sur son bureau, regardant les photos prises sur la scène de crime. Il soupira, il n'avançait pas en plus de cela toutes les caméras de l'hôtel avait été coupé cette nuit là. Et se faire rappeler à l'ordre par _elle_ était davantage plus énervant.

Début du Flash-Back

Il faisait face à la porte de la directrice du département de la police métropolitaine de Tokyo. Il soupira avant de toquer sur celle-ci et d'entendre un « entrer ». Il entra et s'assit face à la directrice, Tsunake Katsuki. Elle le dévisagea d'un ai sévère.

« Du nouveau ?

\- Rien.

\- Comment ça, _rien_ ? » Répéta Tsunade, abasourdie.

« Excepté une douille, elle est au labo. »

La directrice soupira, avant de s'enfoncer davantage dans son fauteuil en cuir.

« Écoutez, vous êtes le meilleur agent de police de ce département. Vous avez résolu toutes vos enquêtes jusqu'à maintenant, c'est pour cela que l'on vous a choisi pour résoudre cette enquête, dans la plus grande discrétion évidement. Prévenez-moi dès que vous avez du nouveau. »

Fin du Flash-Back

Il se fit interrompre par Kiba, qui entra à la hâte dans son bureau.

« On a du nouveau à propos de la douille, suis moi ! » S'écria-t-il avant de sortir.

Sasuke se leva avant de suivre au talons Kiba jusqu'au secteur scientifique du bâtiment. Ils entrèrent dans le labo de Ino, qui enlevait ses gants. Elle se tourna vers eux et fit un grand sourire à Sasuke, ignorant Kiba.

« Oh bonjour Sasuke-kun !

\- Et moi j'ai pas le droit à un bonjour ?

\- Du nouveau ? » Demanda Sasuke, allant directement au sujet qui l'intéressait.

« Oui.. » Répondit Ino, un peu déçue.

Elle lui donna une photographie, représentant une spirale rouge. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce symbole quelque part.

« C'est la signature de Kyûbi qui était gravée sur la douille. » Révéla tout simplement Ino avant de prendre un dossier rangé dans l'un de ses tiroirs.

« Kyûbi, _la_ Kyûbi ? »

Ino hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de donner le dossier qu'elle avait fait sur Kyûbi à Sasuke.

« Elle fait partie de l'un des groupe de tueurs à gages les plus puissants et recherchés dans le monde : Les Jinchûriki. Elle est recherchée pour vol d'arme, kidnapping et meurtres. Elle a réussi à échapper à la C.I.A, la F.S.O, pour citer les plus connu. Elle est la reine du déguisement, personne n'a réussi à voir sa véritable apparence ni à savoir son identité, elle est comme un fantôme. » Elle but une gorgée de son café. « Je peux aussi dire avec quel arme elle a tiré, un sniper Barrett M82. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils à l'entende de ce nom.

« Ce n'est pas un fusil antichar américain ?

\- Si, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai appelé quelques contacts et ils ont confirmé mon hypothèse : Ce sniper fait parti d'une longue liste d'arme qui a été volé il y a de cela un an dans l'une des bases militaire du Texas. » Elle montra la photo du sniper sur son écran. « Elle aurait pu facilement transporter ça dans un sac ou une valise, ce n'est pas vraiment lourd mais c''est grand. »

Il se rappela de cette femme qu'il avait croisé dans ascenseur, qui avait justement une valise. Il tapa du poing la table, furieux. Il était à seulement quelques mètres d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Uchiwa ? » Demanda Kiba.

Sasuke feuilleta rapidement le dossier que Ino lui avait donné. Il y avait peu de photographie d'elle. Elle avait toujours une nouvelle apparence, impossible de faire une reconnaissance faciale avec le peu de photo qu'ils avaient, ni de savoir si c'était bien la même femme qu'il avait croisé dans l'ascenseur. Il sortit du labo, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait le renseigner au sujet de Kyûbi.

* * *

Naruko feuilleta le dossier que Kabuto lui avait remit la veille, buvant du thé, sur sa table à manger. Il contenait les noms des anciens membres de l'Akatsuki. Elle avait piraté les dossiers de la C.I.A quelques heures plus tôt et la plupart des membres étaient soit morts, soit incarcérés, soit avaient disparut. Elle soupira, elle n'avançait pas du tout. Elle entendit son portable de travail sonné. Elle répondit à la troisième tonalité.

« Allô ?

_\- Danzô Shimura, je t'envoies les coordonnées._

\- Hn. N'oublies pas que tu me dois un bol de ramen dans la semaine, au plus tôt. »

Il raccrocha. Elle alla dans sa chambre et prit son mac posé sur le lit. Elle regarda dans sa boîte mail et vit qu'elle avait reçu un message du syndicat, organisation pour laquelle elle et Shikamaru travaillaient, pour l'instant. Il allait passer la soirée à l'hôtel Pailiku. Shikamaru lui avait envoyé des photos en 3D du hall, du restaurant, tout. Elle les étudia et mémorisa chaque recoin où figurait une caméra, cette fois-ci Shikamaru ne pourra pas l'aider, elle allait assassiner le ministre des affaires intérieurs. Elle soupira, s'allongeant sur son lit. Elle allait encore jouer les fausses prostituées.

* * *

Sasuke avait conduit jusqu'à Suna, petite ville qui se situait à côté de Nerima. Il se gara face à un immeuble mal entretenu et se gara en face. Il entra dans le bâtiment et monta jusqu'au dernier étage. Il tapa à une porte et entra sans demander son reste. Il aperçut Orochimaru Otô, qui discutait avec son assistant Kabuto Yakushi. Ils se tournèrent vers lui. Kaabuti quitta le bureau et Orochimaru lui sourit.

« Tiens tiens.. Regardez qui me rend visite. Cela va faire presque quatre ans que je ne t'avais pas vu, Sasuke. »

Ce dernier soupira avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. Il évitait de faire appel à lui mais là il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« J'aimerais que tu me donnes des informations au sujet de Kyûbi. »

À l'entende du nom Orochimaru tapa du poing sur la table, grinçant des dents, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs.

« Cette petite garce.. » Grimaça-t-il avant de reprendre. « Je n'ai pas grand chose à te renseigner à son sujet, je ne l'ai rencontré que une fois, il y a dix ans de cela, et j'ai été plongé dans un coma artificielle pendant quatre ans après notre rencontre.

\- Elle a assassiné Hanzô Kusari mais ça, je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà.

\- Je savais qu'il était mort, comme tout les japonais, mais je ne savais par qui, c'était un collaborateur de longue date. » Il tira l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et y sortit un dossier noir avec un sceau rouge. « Voilà les relevés de compte de Hanzô. _Ils_ veulent que tu retrouves celui qui a fait ça mais _ils_ ne te disent pas tout, Sasuke.

\- J'ai bien l'intention d'attraper Kyûbi, morte ou vivante. »

Orochimaru éclata de rire. Il ne doutait en aucun cas des capacités de Sasuke mais c'était impossible. Le plus jeune prit le dossier de la table.

« Elle a réussi à m'échapper à plusieurs reprises et à je-ne-sais-qui d'autres encore et toi, tu veux l'attraper. » Il souffla, se rappelant d'un détail. « Remarque, Itachi avait bien failli l'attraper il y a deux ans.. »

Il serra des poings. Ce traître.. Orochimaru se pourlécha les lèvres avec sa langue, il aimait voir Sasuke dans cet état. Sasuke se leva et claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Naruko fit son entrée dans le bar de l'hôtel Pailiku, il y avait peu de monde à sa plus grande surprise. Elle jet un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui affichait vingt deux heure onze puis alla au bar.

« Que puis-je vous servir ?

\- Une margarita s'il vous plaît. »

Le barman lui servit son verre quelques minutes après. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la salle des yeux et aperçut Danzô Shimura, avec plusieurs gardes du corps et des collaborateurs, qui levèrent leurs verres. Elle décida de passer devant eux. Sa robe en soie rouge dessinait parfaitement sa silhouette et ses mouvements, attirant le regard de Danzô.

Elle s'assit à trois tables plus loin d'eux, et lança un regard aguicheur à Danzô. Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson, sans le quitter des yeux. Elle fit basculer une mèche rouge de sa perruque rousse qui lui arrivait au dessus des épaules. Ils se lancèrent des regards, flirtant presque. Ses yeux verts ne quittèrent pas Danzô, ce dernier se leva et marcha en sa direction.

« Cela vous dirait de passer le reste de la soirée en ma compagnie, dans ma chambre ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil, amusée. Il était direct. Il lui tendit sa main, qu'elle prit, l'aidant à se lever. Ils passèrent devant sa table et aperçut le garde personnel de Danzô, Saï Hanoga. Ancien agent chinois reconverti en garde du corps. Elle avait tué son frère aîné il y avait deux ans de cela et avait été par Danzô en personne pour le faire mais ça, c'était sûr qu'il ne le savait pas. Il lui lança un regard méprisant. Elle décida de l'ignorer, s'il l'avait reconnu, ça allait compromettre sa mission. Ils quittèrent le restaurant puis prirent l'ascenseur. Elle le sentit glisser une main sur ses fesses. Elle masqua son dégoût. Ils arrivèrent au dernier étage de l'hôtel et elle décida de l'embrasser, se mettant de dos à la caméra qui était à côté de la suite. Ils s'embrassèrent en marchant, puis il ouvrit la porte avant de la refermer derrière eux.

« Je te payerai le prix fort. » Déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Elle le poussa contre le lit. Elle enleva lentement sa robe, se retrouvant en sous vêtements noirs. Il se pourlécha les lèvres. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin, elle pouvait sentir son érection. Elle se retenait vraiment de ne pas vomir. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, lui roulant l'une des plus belle pelles qu'elle put faire. Pendant ce baiser, elle saisit le couteau qui était accroché à l'agrafe de son soutien gorge. Elle se sépara de lui et le poignarda dans le cœur. Il mourra sur le coup. Elle lança un regard de dégoût au corps avant de se lever. Elle retira le couteau du corps et alla le laver à la salle de bain. Elle le remit à sa place et remit sa robe. Elle prit un peu du sang de Danzô et dessina sa signature sur le front. La porte s'ouvrit en frasque sur Saï.

« Je savais que c'était toi, Kyûbi. » Cracha-t-il, méprisant.

« Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir Saï. »

Elle se tourna en sa direction.

« Je suis désolée, à cause de moi tu te retrouveras au chômage.

\- Tu vas me payer ce que tu as fait à mon frère.

\- Pauvre idiot, pourquoi voudrais-je tuer ton frère ? J'ai été payé pour le faire et devine par qui ? » Elle pointa du pouce le cadavre. « Cette ordure, tu devrais me remercier.

\- Tu mens ! C'est toi qui a mit fin à ses jours ! » Hurla-t-il, furieux, avant de foncer sur elle.

Elle contra son coup de poing. Elle fut étonnée de voir que Saï était dorénavant plus fort que son frère. Elle réussit à contrer tout ses coups et sans qu'elle ne s'y attendait elle reçut une balle dans le ventre. Elle mit sa main sur son ventre et vit du sang, beaucoup trop de sang.

« Comment-

\- C'est pour mon frère. » Elle se mit à genou à cause de la douleur. « Je vais te laisser crever comme la chienne que tu es. »

Il pointa son arme en sa direction. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas mourir _ici_, comme _ça_, sans avoir accompli sa vengeance. Elle sursauta à l'entende d'un coup de feu et vit Saï s'effondrer au sol. Elle s'effondra à son tour, perdant connaissance.

* * *

Sasuke était resté tard au boulot, étudiant le dossier que Orochimaru lui avait donné quelques heures plus tôt. Il toqua à la porte de la directrice avant d'entrer. Elle se retourna, se demandant ce que lui voulait l'Uchiwa.

« Nous avons les résultats de la douille. Sur la douille était gravée ce symbole. » Commença-t-il en posant la photo sur le bureau de sa patronne. « C'est la signature de Kyûbi. Et j'ai également ça. »

Il tendit la photocopie du dossier que Orochimaru lui avait donné. Tsunade resta interdite, étonnée mais

« Où vous avez eu ça ?

Ce n'est pas important, regardez le nom et la date de la dernière transaction de

Elle put y lire la date de la dernière transaction, 01/10/15, pour Syndicat. Cela ne datait d'il n'y avait pas deux semaines.

« Je pense que cette organisation ou qu'importe ce que c'est, a payé Kyûbi pour tuer le ministre.. C'est pour cela que je veux capturer Kyûbi et que je vais le faire. »

\- Qu-quoi ? » Puis elle reprit. « Je sais que vous et toute votre famille avait une carrière exemplaire dans la police. Mais attrapez Kyûbi, qui a réussi à échapper à la NASA c'est- »

Elle s'interrompit se souvenant de Itachi Uchiwa, avait failli attraper Kyûbi une fois, puis avait donné sa démission quelques mois plus tard, devenant un tueur à gages à son tour et était depuis recherché au Japon. Sasuke décida de s'en aller, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Vous avez tout entendu ? » Demanda Tsunade à son interlocuteur qui était en haut-parleur.

* * *

Naruko se redressa avec beaucoup de difficulté. Elle sentit une douleur envahir son ventre. Elle souleva son tee-shirt et vit des bandages. Elle se souvint d'avoir été tiré dessus par Saï et puis plus rien. Elle regarda les alentours et remarque qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre

« Je vois que tu es réveillée.. » Fit remarquer une voix.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant qui était au seuil de sa porte.

« T-toi.. Que fais-tu ici ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Ne m'appartiennent pas :/

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 3 de_ Vengeance à double tranchant_ ! Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre aux reviews mais sachez qu'elles sont lues et je vous remercie pour vos encouragements et de partager vos avis. Pour répondre à certain(e)s au sujet de _Un amour d'ange et dangereux_, peut être que j'écrirais un OS là dessus (pour la fin), je ne sais pas encore. Et pour_ Comment j'ai rencontré votre père_, sachez que écrire un chapitre de cette fiction est _très_ long et elle n'est pas en pause, j'écris le chapitre 3 de la fiction, j'aimerais m'avancer dans l'écriture des chapitres avant de les publier.

Je voulais aussi vous dire que je ne posterai pas de chapitre avant un bon moment malheureusement, et je m'en excuse pour cela. J'essayerais de publier une mini-fiction pendant le mois d'octobre, celle là sera différente, déjà ce sera pas du FemNaru/Sasu mais j'en dit pas plus ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Naruko se redressa avec beaucoup de difficulté. Elle sentit une douleur envahir son ventre. Elle souleva son tee-shirt et vit des bandages. Elle se souvint d'avoir été tiré dessus par Saï et puis plus rien. Elle regarda les alentours et remarque qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre.

« Je vois que tu es réveillée.. » Fit remarquer une voix.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant qui était au seuil de sa porte.

« T-toi.. Que fais-tu ici ? »

\- Le Japon me manquait. » répondit Itachi en s'avançant vers elle avant de poser le plateau de nourriture sur le lit. Elle sauta dans les bras de son sauveur, avant de pleurer de soulagement. Il lui caressa lentement les cheveux, essayant de la calmer.

* * *

Sasuke entra dans la suite où un autre meurtre avait été commit par Kyûbi. Il vit Sakura près du corps en train de l'analyser. Elle leva sa tête en sa direction avant de lui sourire.

« La victime s'appelle Danzô Shimura.

\- L'ancien ministre des affaires internes devenu procureur.. »

Il connaissait Danzô, c'était un ancien confrère de son père et l'apercevait lors des diverses réceptions.

« C'est la femme de ménage qui l'a découvert, elle faisait ses rondes comme tout les matins à dix heures et l'a découvert. »

Sasuke s'approcha du cadavre. Il vit la signature de Kyûbi sur le front de celui-ci.

« Il a été poignardé en plein cœur, il est mort sur le cou. »

Le brun renifla avant de regarder en détail la pièce. La pièce sentait le détergent. Kiba fit son entrée dans la pièce à ce moment là, il mit sa main devant son nez avant de demander.

« La femme de ménage a nettoyé la pièce ?

\- Non elle a directement appelé la police.

\- Donc elle a eu le temps de nettoyer la pièce.. » En conclut Sasuke.

« La victime sent l'alcool et il y a des traces de rouges à lèvres sur la bouche.. » Lui avoua-t-elle en pointant du doigt la bouche. « Malheureusement ces traces de rouge à lèvres ne sont plus exploitables.. »

Sasuke sortit de la pièce puis remarqua une caméra à l'angle de l'entrée de la chambre. Kiba sortit en même temps.

« Je vais demander les enregistrements des caméras.

\- Il faut d'abord aller au bar, c'est là-bas qu'elle a attiré Danzô. »

* * *

Naruko mangea un des pain au chocolat que Itachi lui avait ramené, le scrutant.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me regarder comme ça.. » Lui dit Itachi, amusé. « Je ne vais pas m'envoler.

\- On ne sait jamais avec toi, tu as réussi à disparaître pendant deux ans.. » Lui fit remarquer Naruko avant de boire d'une traite le jus d'orange.

« Tu me déçois sur ce coup, tu t'es fait mettre K.O par un garde du corps.

\- Je manquais d'entraînement ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de manger un autre pain au chocolat. « Non sérieusement Itachi, pourquoi es-tu revenu au Japon ?

\- Pour voir comment toi et Sasuke vous alliez.

\- Je vais presque bien, je me suis prise une balle dans le ventre. » Plaisanta-t-elle avant de rire jaune. « Sasuke poursuit les traditions familiales mais ça, je suis sûr que tu le savais déjà. Il est en train d'enquêter sur les assassinats que j'ai commit. Le problème.. » Elle posa le verre de jus d'orange sur ses cuisses, son regards s'obscurcit. « Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même..

\- Et tu n'as pas l'intention de refaire parti de sa vie ?

\- Pas tant que j'ai accompli ma vengeance, Il est plus en sécurité _loin_ de moi. En plus il me pense morte. » Lui avoua-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Itachi la dévisagea, attristé, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Naruko pencha légèrement sa tête, se demandant ce que faisait Itachi, lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit gâteau d'anniversaire, une bougie était allumée dessus. Elle le regarda, confuse. Itachi fit un rictus amusé avant de poser le gâteau en face d'elle.

« Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour oublier ton anniversaire. »

Elle le regarda, surprise, avant de lui sourire. Il s'assit au bord du lit.

« Je ne sais plus c'était quand la dernière fois que j'ai fêté l'un de mes anniversaires..

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Naruko. »

* * *

Sasuke et Kiba firent leur entrée dans le bar de l'hôtel qui était vide à cette heure-ci. Ils aperçurent le barman qui nettoyait le comptoir. Les deux policiers s'approchèrent.

« Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je vous servir ?

\- Désolé mais on est en service. » Lui révéla Kiba avant de lui montrer sa plaque suivit de Sasuke.

\- Je vois.. » Dit simplement le barman avant de reprendre là où il en était. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Est-ce-que cet homme était ici hier soir ? » Lui demanda Sasuke en montrant une photo de l'ancien ministre. Le barman approcha sa tête de l'écran du portable avant d'approuver.

« Hn. Il était assit là-bas avec plusieurs hommes. » Leur avoua le barman en montrant du doigt la table. « Pourquoi ?

\- Il est mort. » Dit Sasuke, détaché.

« Ah..Il est ensuite il est reparti avec une belle demoiselle, elle a attiré l'attention de tout le monde hier !

\- Est-ce-que vous avez déjà vu cette femme ici auparavant ?

\- Oh non, sinon je m'en souviendrai !

\- Est-ce-que vous pouvez bien nous suivre au commissariat ? Pour nous aider à faire un portrait robot.

\- Bien sûr ! »

* * *

Itachi se gara devant un immeuble qui se situait en dehors de Tokyo à une heure de route de chez Naruko. Il avait attendu que cette dernière s'endorme afin de quitter son appartement, évitant des questions. Il sortit de sa voiture avant d'entrer dans un immeuble et de monter au dernier étage de celui-ci. Il ouvrit une porte et entra dans une pièce qui était éclairé par la fenêtre, la nuit commençait à tomber. Il vit le dossier sur la table. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises et le lit. Ils avaient réussi à localiser Yonbi, le quatrième membre du groupe Jinchuriki, qui était dans un petit village du Nepal. Il soupira, il entendit le verrou de la porte. Il sortit aussitôt son arme qui était planqué dans la poche de son manteau et pointa la porte, posant doucement le dossier sur la table. Elle s'ouvrit sur Kisame Hoshigaki, ancien agent de la F.S.B* reconverti en tueur. Il le sourit.

« Je ne m'attendais pas moins de toi Itachi. Sur qui est le contrat ?

\- Yonbi. »

Kisame prit hâtivement le dossier puis feuilleta rapidement le dossier. Son sourire malicieux s'agrandit davantage.

« Laisse le moi. J'ai une affaire personnelle à régler avec lui depuis des années déjà.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Je pars demain pour le Népal, je reviens dans quatre jours. » Lui avoua Kisame avant de prendre le dossier et de sortir de la pièce. Itachi soupira de soulagement, cela l'arrangeait que Kisame voulait aller au Népal seul. Il se leva et quitta la pièce à son tour.

* * *

Sasuke soupira. Il savait que le portrait robot n'allait pas les aider, étant donné que c'était une pro du déguisement. Il ouvrit les fenêtres. Il prit son paquet de cigarette avant d'en sortir une de son paquet. Il s'assit sur son fauteuils de bureau puis alluma sa cigarette, qu'il plaça entre ses lèvres. Il n'était pas accro à la nicotine, mais fumait des cigarettes de temps à autre. Il scruta son calendrier et la date d'aujourd'hui.

« Le dix octobre.. » Avant d'expirer de la fumée et de se souvenir de sa première rencontre avec _elle_.

Début du Flash-Back

Sasuke, âgé de huit ans, était assit sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir blanc, jouant avec son camion de police préféré. Itachi était assit contre le rebord de la fenêtre, contemplant le paysage. Leurs parents rentrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Leur père se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Il se tournèrent vers eux.

« Pourquoi nous avoir convoqué ? » Demanda Itachi à ses parents, se demandant ce qui se passe, au point que son père, ministre des affaires civiles, soit présent.

« Les enfants, aujourd'hui nous avons de la visite. » Leur avoua leur mère. « Une amie de longue date est morte d'une maladie il y a maintenant deux semaines et j'ai invité son mari et sa fille ici. Elle a le même âge que Sasuke.

\- Je veux que votre comportement soit exemplaire. » Poursuivit son père d'un ton grave. « Que vous soyez accueillants envers cette fille particulièrement. »

La gouvernante toqua à la porte, faisant signe de présence.

« Vos invités viennent d'arriver.

\- Faites les monter ici. » Ordonna Fugaku Uchiwa.

La gouvernante s'inclina légèrement avant de partir. Sasuke masqua son agacement, il ne voulait pas _sympathiser_ avec une inconnue. Sa mère se mit à côté de lui, puis se mit à sa hauteur pour lui dire quelque chose que seul lui n'entende.

« S'il te plaît, Sasuke. »

Sa mère, Mikoto Uchiwa, violoncelliste de talent, le connaissait par cœur. Il était plus proche de sa mère tandis que son frère aîné Itachi était plus proche de son père. Deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, accompagné de la gouvernante. Un homme, portant un uniforme de l'armée américaine, blonds aux yeux, serra la main de son père. Il vit une fille, se cacher derrière celui-ci. Elle avait hérité des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus de son père. Elle était intimidée par Fukagu Uchiwa. La mère de Sasuke s'accroupit à sa hauteur avant de lui sourire.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Naruko. »

La fille hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de sourire.

« Les enfants allez jouer avec Naruko, nous devons avoir une discussion entre adultes. »

Itachi hocha la tête de haut en bas, exécutant les ordres de son père. Sasuke s'approcha d'elle puis lui tendit la main. Itachi et Mikoto regardèrent cet échange, surprit, avant de sourire. Elle la prit, hésitante, avant de suivre les Uchiwa jusqu'à leur salle de jeu, dont la baie vitrée donnait sur leurs-minis jardin, uniquement à eux. Elle admira la grande pièce qui était remplie de jouer en tout genre.

« Je m'appelle Itachi et lui c'est Sasuke. »

Ce dernier lâcha la main de la blonde, avant d'aller prendre son ballon.

« Je m'appelle Naruko.

\- Bien Naruko, à quoi veux-tu jouer ?

\- À cache-cache ?

\- Bonne idée, c'est le jeu préféré de Sasuke, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Sasuke se tourna vers eux, hochant la tête, confirmant les dires de Itachi. Ils partirent dans le jardin et Itachi commença à compter. Ils jouèrent ainsi le reste de l'après-midi, ne voyant pas le temps passé. Le soleil commença à se coucher, la gouvernant les appela puis ils regagnèrent la salle de séjour où leurs parents avaient discuté toute l'après-midi. Le père de Naruko, Minato Namikaze, se leva et alla voir sa fille. Mikoto prit la parole.

« Les enfants, on a une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Naruko vivra ici le temps que son père revienne de mission. »

Naruko regarda son père, affolé, voulant qu'il dise que c'était faux mais malheureusement pour elle ce ne fût pas le cas. Elle pensait que son père resterait avec elle après que sa mère soit partie. Des larmes apparurent au bord des yeux bleus de Naruko, son père s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Il essuya les débuts de larmes de sa progéniture.

« Ne pleure pas ma puce.

\- Maman est _partie_, et tu pars à ton tour..

\- Je reviendrais, je te le promets. »

Sasuke eut beaucoup de peine en la voyant apeuré, il voulait la faire sourire comme tout à l'heure, cette après-midi.

Fin du Flash-Back

Il se fit interrompre par Kiba, qui entra dans son bureau, tenant une clé USB à la main et un CD. L'Uchiwa écrasa sa cigarette sur son cendrier.

« J'ai les enregistrements. »

* * *

Naruko se réveilla avec une horrible douleur au ventre. Elle souleva son tee-shirt et vit son bandage couvert de sang. Elle se leva péniblement et marcha jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Elle ouvrit son meuble et y sortit des bandages. Elle enleva son tee-shirt puis essaya de défaire le bandage que Itachi lui avait fait la veille.

« Je te laisse seul deux minutes et tu fais déjà des bêtises.

\- Arrête de rire et aide-moi ! » Grogna Naruko, faisant semblant d'être agacée.

Il la porta jusqu'à son lit puis prit de nouveaux bandages. Il enleva les anciens, désinfectant la plaie, avant d'en mettre de nouveau. Naruko remit son tee-shirt.

« Itachi, réponds moi sincèrement.. Où étais-tu passé ?

\- Le travail.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question !

\- L'akastuki est de retour. » Itachi observa la réaction de Naruko. Elle n'était pas surprise, mais triste. « Le groupe se reforme depuis des mois, avec de nouveaux membres et cette fois, ce sont tous des tueurs à gages entraînés et j'en fait parti. J'ai rejoins ce groupe dans l'unique but de te protéger, ça tu dois le savoir.

\- C'est pour cela que tu es rentré..

\- Pas seulement que pour ça.. » Naruko tourna sa tête en sa direction, craignant le pire.

« Est-ce-que ta maladie.. A empiré ?

\- Il ne me reste que deux mois maximum. Ça sera la dernière fois qu'on se verra, je pars demain matin. » Cette révélation fut un choc pour Naruko. Elle balaya ses larmes. « Je mets ta vie en danger en venant chez toi, imagine si j'avais été suivi..

\- Cette personne ne ferait plus parti de ce monde et puis.. Je sais me défendre !

\- Pas avec une telle blessure. » Lui fit remarquer Itachi en pointant du doigt la blessure. « Accorde toi au moins trois semaines de congés et fait toi discrète, l'Akatsuki est plus redoutable et plus organisé cette fois. Ils commencent à se répartir les tâches, je ne sais pas qui a rejoins l'organisation mais prévient_ tes camarades _qu'ils sont actifs. »

Naruko baissa la tête, retenant ses larmes. Il avait le don de la faire pleurer à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait mais c'était parce qu'elle tenait à lui, elle donnerait sa vie pour lui et pour Sasuke.

« Tu as l'intention de.. D'aller voir Sasuke ?

\- C'est lui qui me retrouvera. »

Naruko le regarda, perplexe. Elle ne remettait en aucun cas les capacités de Sasuke mais Itachi était _vraiment_ doué pour disparaître. Le corbeau comprit l'appréhension de Naruko.

« Fait lui confiance, c'est un Uchiwa et je lui ai laissé un petit message, je suis sûr qu'il me retrouvera. »

Il se leva et embrassa tendrement son front avant d'aller vers la porte.

« Itachi ! » S'écria Naruko en tendant sa main.

Il se retourna et elle posa sa main sur sa couette. Elle tourna la tête, un peu gênée.

« Est-ce-que.. Tu peux dormir avec moi cette nuit ? Comme quand on était petit ? » Demanda la blonde, gênée, regardant son réveil.

Il fut surprit avant de sourire. Il s'installa à côté de Naruko. Il la prit dans ses bras.

« Je te protégerai toujours, qu'importe où je suis, je serai toujours là pour toi et Sasuke. »

* * *

Sasuke se retrouva seul dans son bureau, il regarda attentivement l'enregistrement. Il vit Danzô et une femme, rousse, sortir de l'ascenseur. Elle embrassa Danzô et se mit de dos à la caméra, sans doute l'avait-elle fait exprès. Ils entrèrent dans la suite, fermant la porte derrière eux. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, vers, vingt trois heures trente, un homme, qu'il reconnu comme le garde du corps de Danzô, Saï Hanoga, qu'il avait cherché partout en vain, entra dans la suite à son tour. Puis Sasuke aperçut un homme, qui lui était étrangement familier, de dos à la caméra, qui venait de l'escalier de secours, entrer dans la pièce, un pistolet à la main. Puis il entra dans la suite avant d'en sortir une vingtaine de minute plus tard, portant la femme, en lui recouvrant le visage à l'aide de sa veste. L'homme se tourna à la caméra. Sasuke grimaça en reconnaissant l'homme qui n'était autre que son frère aîné, Itachi. Ce dernier sourit à la caméra avant de susurrer quelque chose en direction de la caméra avant que celle-ci ne s'éteigne. Il remit en arrière l'enregistrement, au moment où Itachi sortit de la suite. Heureusement qu'il savait lire sur les lèvres. Il répéta ce que Itachi avait dit à voix haute.

« Viens me chercher, Sasuke. »

Sasuke tapa du poing son bureau avant de faire un sourire mauvais, oh que oui il allait l'attraper et cette fois-ci, il n'échappera pas à la justice..

* * *

Naruko se réveilla à cause des rayons du soleil. Elle se redressa avec moins de difficulté de la veille et vit que le côté droit de son lit était vide. Elle soupira avant de se rallonger et de contempler le plafond, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait faire..


End file.
